Aware
by Davetek463
Summary: Jill Valentine fights against a mind control device while Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar fight to remove it from her. Jill's POV.


Author's note: this is set during Chapter 5-3 of Resident Evil 5, where Chris and Sheva fight Jill and try to remove the P30 injector from her chest. This is that scene from Jill's perspective.

* * *

 **Uroboros Research Facility**

"Wesker, stop!" Chris said.

As he and Sheva approached Wesker with their guns drawn, Jill swooped in from behind them, her body moving on its own as it kicked Sheva away and grabbed Chris's arm and twisted. She flipped into the air and took him to the ground. Her vision was red as she kept the death grip on his arm. His gun dropped from his hand.

"Jill, come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!"

Chris grunted as she twisted harder. The sound of Chris's grunts caused the red to fade a bit from her vision, but she kept on twisting.

"Nice move, Chris," Wesker said as he approached. "But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up."

Wesker turned on his heel and and began to walk away. Jill twisted harder and the red reasserted itself.

"Come on, Jill! Get yourself together. Wake up! Jill Valentine!"

At the sound of her name, she regained control of her body for long enough to let go of Chris and stumble away. But the red still lurked at the edge of her vision and she still couldn't push it away completely. Not with the thing still on her chest.

"Remarkable," Wesker said. "Still resisting at such an advanced stage."

He pulled a PDA from his pocket and tapped on the miniature keyboard a few times.

"Commendable, yet futile."

Her chest burned as the device injected more of the drug. She was losing control again and it took every ounce of her willpower to remain on her knees and away from Chris and Sheva.

"No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer," Wesker said and walked into the elevator that was near him.

"Wait, what did you do to her?!" Chris yelled.

Jill was about to lose control completely. She tugged at the neck of the purple catsuit she wore and tore the chest open.

"What's that on her chest?" Sheva said.

"I don't know," Chris responded. "We have to get it off her."

The red filled her vision again and Jill was forced into the backseat of her mind. She flipped backward over the railing and into the wide area below. When she tried to call out to Chris, her mouth just made a hissing noise.

"Jill, what are you doing?" Chris yelled as he and Sheva approached.

The device on her chest sparked and sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Her muscles spasmed and she felt the hold on her fade for the briefest moment, but she couldn't regain control.

"Jill, it's me, Chris, don't you recognize me?"

Yes, yes I do. Help me! she wanted to yell but only hissed more. As Chris approached, Jill's body dropped low and swept its leg out to try and trip him. Chris dodged out of the way.

"Come on! Snap out of it!"

The desperation in Chris's voice gave her enough strength to hold still long enough for Sheva to come up behind her and restrain her.

"Now! Pull it off!" Sheva yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jill," Chris said and grabbed onto the device and pulled as hard as he could. It had been tightly secured and didn't budge at first. The fight her body put up against Sheva's hold was the only time she didn't feel disgust at what it was doing. Between Chris's pulling and the device beginning to malfunction and inject more drug into her the pain was almost unbearable.

Jill's knee came up and buried itself in Chris's crotch. The strike was quick and powerful and knocked him back. She felt a surge of regret. It was a dirty move and not one that she wouldn't have used under different circumstances. But this was Chris.

Her body twisted hard and wrested itself from Sheva's grip, dropped low and ran. Jill fought as much as she could as her body ran into one of the side hallways off the main chamber.

"She went that way," Sheva said.

"Be careful," Chris said.

The voices were distant and there was blood pounding in Jill's ears. Despite the noise, she could hear two pairs of footsteps cautiously approaching. As her body prepared to spring itself on them, the device on her chest short circuited again. Her body stiffened and she let out a yell as heat poured into her chest.

"There she is!" Sheva yelled. She reached out and took hold of the device. "Now! Hold her!"

Chris moved quickly around Sheva and took Jill by the arms and held her. As Sheva tugged at the device, Jill yelled and again tried to free herself, but Chris's hold was too strong.

The device began to yield. It sparked more as it pulled away from her chest and fresh waves of heat flowed from it as it injected more drug into her. A fresh surge of energy flowed into Jill's body and her legs kicked up and shoved Sheva away. The sudden movement seemed to startle Chris and his hold momentarily loosened and her body was able to free itself.

As she ran away, Jill tried to will her arms to grab the device and finish removing it, but they wouldn't cooperate. She entered the main room again with Chris and Sheva right in pursuit.

"Jill, come on," Chris said. "Let me help you!"

That brought her body to a stop long enough for Chris to grab her again. He took her to the ground and while Sheva held her legs, Chris kneeled on her chest and held her arms down with his knees. He grabbed the device with both hands and began to pull, trying to finish the job he and Sheva had started.

The further out the device came, the more it tried to inject her. Her vision was almost solid red when the device finally came free. Chris fell back into Sheva and Jill got back to her feet. The red faded slowly and she felt herself regaining control of her body. She took a few unsteady steps then all her strength left her and felt the spot where the device had been attached to make sure that it was gone.

Chris called her name and ran over to her and held her in his arms. As her vision cleared she saw his face looking down at her. Concerned, but also happy.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Chris," she said, her voice finally cooperating. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said. Jill knew that she could have killed Chris's sister and he would forgive her.

"You're Sheva, right?" Jill said as she approached cautiously. Her stance wasn't completely relaxed and she held her handgun in front of her.

"Yes," Sheva said. Her tone wasn't unfriendly or hostile, but definitely wary.

"I couldn't control my actions," Jill said. "Oh, but God, I was still aware. Forgive me."

"It's alright," Sheva said. She relaxed a bit more and holstered her gun. Chris looked to Sheva and they nodded at each other. He then put Jill's arm over his shoulder and helped her to her feet. When she was standing, she shrugged him away.

"Listen, I'm gonna be alright. You two need to stop him."

"We can't just leave you here," Chris said.

"You have to," Jill said. "This is your only chance. If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe and millions will die."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'm alright," Jill said firmly. "You need to stop him." When Chris didn't respond, she grabbed his shoulder holster and shook him lightly. "Chris! You're the only one who can! Before it's too late."

She released her hold on him and backed up a couple of steps. "Don't you trust your partner?"

Chris was silent. He looked down then looked at Sheva. She nodded.

"Alright," Chris said. Jill held his gaze for a few more seconds. She firmed up her face and gave him a slight nod. He turned and walked toward the same elevator that Wesker had entered not long before.

"Take care of him," Jill said to Sheva as she moved to follow him. Sheva nodded and followed Chris into the elevator. The doors closed and they were gone.

"You're our only hope to survive this," Jill said to no one in particular. She laughed to herself, the first time she had laughed in years. Standing by myself and talking to myself. That's not a good thing.

The fight was far from over, but she enjoyed the first moments of real peace she had had in the last three years. That it had been her closest friend to bring her out of it just made it sweeter. That he had been willing to let people die to look out for her...wasn't quite sweet, but she appreciated the sentiment.

Suddenly the whole room lurched and she lost her balance. She stuck her foot out to catch herself, but the room swayed again and she lost her footing and fell. Then the exhaustion of the last three years caught up to her and she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
